Scene 02: Beginning of the Deep Horizon
When he intended to meet her, suddenly a GHQ arrives to arrest her. Then, after she's arrested, VECTOR could help me reach to destination point. At some point, the mysterious guy appear from the lights open, then he fight those thugs ass. After that guy have saved me, suddenly an explosion sound from the near. When Shouichi sees her in the truck, the Endlave prepare for sortie, then he quickly save her. Before the enemy Endlave attack, suddenly the white screen appears. Just then, a girl with white hair, she is the one who gives Shouichi to make a new power. He quickly to transform into an unindentified armored called Kamen Rider Kabuto, then he quickly slice throgh the Endlave in one-by-one. Meanwhile, Hiroto quickly to meet her house but... The unknown woman has arrived. ''Opening theme'' (Cue Invoke opening 1) '' '(First instrumental section) '''A KABUTO ZECTER flying through the ruined area at any direction. Just then, the young man draw attention to take a ZECTER. And then, he raises his hand to push the button, then it crystallize his ZECTER to long sword. '(Second instrumental section) '''The title logo for *Death Are Lives: Kamen Rider Phantom* appears in front of the city then it goes to reverse and it slice through the title logo as a larger. Then, it will make a shatter and break for it. '''Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni '' '''butsuke ai chigire au The camera spinning around around Shouichi while he walking. While he walking, Ryoichi (onscreen) standing beside the wall. Shouichi then while onscreen, he will holding the ZECTER. Tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru Asagi then running toward Shouichi and he will dissappear and flowing away. She could not reach at him and she could sit down after she run. Samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita Just then, the Worms, the Ghouls and Inves are standing around while they wearing an "images", the screen flip through and disguise as civillian. Darryl Shen appear in front of the GHQ Armies while marching. The unknown man equip Samurai-blade then appear in front of the armored warrior slashing at. Sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara The daughter sticking with then him appear in front of the armored warrior shooting at. And a man with the glasses appear in front of the armored warrior fighting at (just before he punching). Tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru An unknown lady wearing scientist shows a dinosaur-like figure. A mischieve girl with the lolita cloth pointing the musket while she's grining before being shot down. Then, an unknown lady become a white armored with black and red flag when she seems. Onizuka pointing the gun at him, a red-haired guy releasing the flame power before fight. Shouichi's friends are in the classroom while they seeing at them, the Spirits seeing the sky, a white-haired girl commands any AST to launch and a girl with green blazer to seeking the sky. The armored warrior pushing the horn-lever and just then, the armor steady to cast off. Haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te The armor starts to cast off when he pulled the horn-lever and the visor raise up to the head. Hitori de wa todo ka nai There's something blowing through the floor, then he press the Clock-Up button to time stop, and he ran away from detonating it. Negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja The proned girl seeing the drawing fairy when it was kid, the sitting boy seeing the drawing fairy. And that what happen, the green blood pouring throgh the paper, then she sees the green blood, the drawing fairy will disappear and the boy loud. Karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo The armored warrior fighting against Worms, Ghouls and Inves while performing Clock-Up abillity, the Mutated Monsters lying to through the wall, he slided side by side and he jumps. Dare kara mamore ba ii? Asagi sees Shouchi while she's trapped in the mirror. Soon Shouichi saw a hand and look up to see "Tohka" who reached her hand for him to grasp while his friends were waiting for him. Kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga Shouichi tried to touching the mirror and while screen goes shifting to Shouichi's terrible memories, then he straight to take a KABUTO ZECTER and his eyes goes become red. Soko ni aru nara... Just then, Shouichi's image face flipping himself to armored warriors, Worms, Ghouls, Inves and anyone else , the screen goes pull back and the wings closes. It revealed a title logo for *Death Are Lives: Kamen Rider Phantom* appears in front of the wings when the themes ended. '(End theme) XXXXX "The death just begun..." ''Prologue: Princess'' ''Outside the Raizen District/9:00 JNT "Can you tell me why are you pointing that sword at me?" Hiroto asked while raised both of his hands in front of her. "Because, I will... kill... you..." She answered. Normally people would run under the stupid situations where someone pointed weapon at them, Hiroto couldn't help but notice her sad face. "B-but why do you want to kill me?" Hiroto asked, nervously. She better have a sufficient reason. "Why...? Is it not obvious?" The girl asked. Hiroto can't help noticing she was serious (before she's crying) doing so. "Didn't you come to kill me like others?" "Others...? What are you talking about? I don't understand!" Hiroto said, "Listen, I won't do anything harmful to you, put her blade down. I won't lying you, trust me." The girl look confused at him. Before she could speak another question, she narrowed her eyes to the sky. Hiroto imitation her glance and look up at the sky as his eyes turned wide. Several missiles are heading towards them. They were fired by several girls in high-tech armors. ''"Oh shit, what now?! Okay, think, if I want to save her, it's impossible here, right now because she's too dangerous! I want to save Sena first and then..." ''Hiroto thought in shocked and before he speaks. The girl stopped them all in place with an invisible barrier. "Wow!" Hiroto shouted. '''XXXXX' Meanwhile, at Raizen District/9:04 JNT '' In a building at a distance, Ryoichi looked at the fight with binoculars. At his side was a slender man with long grey hair and glasses. He commented, "Well, at least we know what a void looks like." Ryoichi contacted on of his fighters. "Takizawa, ready?" "Roger that, commander." said Takizawa, one of Ryoichi's fighters. He was noticeable for being the largest and tallest people of Ryoichi's group. As Shouichi was getting up, another Visa came to him and was ready to take Shouichi down. In the darkness, Takizawa set off a series of explosions via his holo-terminal. This caused the ground around it to crumble and the Visa was stuck into the ground. The explosion also caused some nearby buildings to crumble and fall, and did so on the Visa. Still functioning, Shouichi finished it off with the energy shots of his kunai. Shouichi noticed Asagi lying in the rubble, he begin to tear off the void kunai and runs towards Asagi. "Asagi!" The Kabuto Kunai Gun then disappears, Shouichi ran to her side, as Asagi begins to return conscious. Shouichi takes notice in wonder if the 'ZECTER' and Asagi are connected. He trying to wake her up. When she did, she reacted with shock at first and backed away from him. She shuddered in fear of what she was seeing. Shouichi tried to calm her down. "Wait Asagi! It's me, Shouichi!" Asagi heard the voice behind the armor and instantly recognized it. "Shouichi?" Shouichi realized that he was still in his armor. He then took off both the open ZECTER and his belt. The transformation canceled, and Shu returned to normal. Asagi was surprised that it was Shouichi inside of the armor that made her feel so shocked. Asagi: "What happened to you, Shouichi?" Shouichi: "I don't know. So much has happened and I don't know how to explain it. I can't even tell if I should believe it. But now, I'm just glad you're all right." In that moment, VECTOR arrived at where Shouichi and Asagi were, and it spoke in Ryoichi's voice inside the robot. "Shouichi, you got 15 seconds. Grab Asagi and get outta here." Shouichi was confused at that comment. Suddenly, an unknown woman has short, light pink hair, with a part of her hair tied up in a braid. She has light brown eyes and is seen wearing a uniform with a sweater that has the logo of Raizen High School. She's appear from the main road. Shouichi look back for her about something terrible. ''"You can't change your destiny, Shouichi" '' '''XXXXX '''''GHQ Headquarters/9:10 JNT Meanwhile, back at GHQ's headquarters, the officers overlooking the Endlave pilots in the pods called for medics. "Emergency! Unit 322 just performed an emergency bailout! Second lieutenant injured in the process." The brown-haired, bespectacled head official in the room was stunned to the events that had occurred where the operation was taking place. "What the hell just happened?" XXXXX (Cue ALTIMA - Cyber Cyber) Meanwhile, a white streamline looking Endlave is skiing across the road. XXXXX Anti-Bodies Cockpit "So there's some kid who can play with me. Alright, I'm game." the pilot controlling this Endlave said. XXXXX Back in the scene, the girl's voice of the gray Jumeau that helped Ryoichi's company talks to Misuzu while moving. "Say Misuzu, where's the next target?" XXXXX Hologram Hub Inside a bluish hologram hub, the cat girl, now wearing a dark blue/gray plugsuit, is supervising and scanning each section for the mission. "Directions to the quad. Distance at 400." "What, that far off? There's nothing closer?" "Why don't you relax and call it a day? Save yourself the energy." "Aww Miyabi, you're stressing out too much!" Misuzu notices a hologram target coming from behind. "She's seriously at her limits, geez!" Misuzu said to herself as she pushes the hologram away with her butt and tail. XXXXX The violet-haired female pilot of the green Endlave didn't like that comment. "It's not my job to give up." "By the way, I saw the footage of that guy with Asagi." "Ryo said he'd handle it. But it was pretty unbelievable." The violet-haired pilot remembered what she saw a few moments ago. A red warrior took down two enemy Endlaves like he was stronger than them. She just couldn't believe it. At that moment, Ryoichi contacted the violet-haired pilot. "Miyabi, continue the offensive." "But Ryo, shouldn't I pick up Asagi and..." "I got them. Just do your job." "Yes sir." Just then, Miyabi's mind in her Jumeau encounters the streamlined Endlave approaching. It was faster than the blue ones they were fighting against. It was sleek, more maneuverable, and controlled by a blonde haired pilot that had a mean streak a light-year long and enjoyed killing people. "A new model? Just look at this stocky little bastard. Talk about perfect timing." Miyabi thought. The opposing Endlave's pilot thought, "Glad you're here fast!" The pilot of the silver Endlave remarked with indifference and boredom, The opposing Endlave opened fire at Miyabi's Endlave, causing her body to feel the pain from the attack as well. Miyabi was stunned at its speed. No longer able to dodge its attacks, the green Endlave was taking massive damage. When it used up all its ammo when taking damage, the opposing Endlave threw away its gun and brandishes a short sword in attempting to slice his foe, however, Misuzu saw what was happening and Miyabi secretly escapes by disconnecting herself in the last second, while the opposing Endlave dealt the finishing blow a little while after Miyabi was bailed out. The opposed Endlave remarked with indifference and boredom, "Where are the accompanying screams? Man, what a buzz kill, how boring!" the streamlined Endlave's pilot thought. (End theme) XXXXX Outside the Raizen District/9:11 JNT (Cue Norihiko Hibino - Yell "Dead Cell") Hiroto saw the same anger look on the girl's face again. She then flew at one flying and stopped more missiles. Hiroto doesn't know why but he just can't stand seeing her angry face despite her power was scary enough. "...Die, die. Anything and everything... Just die...!" She pointed the sword that gave off a glow as mysterious as her eyes glanced towards the sky. Tiredly, sorrowfully, she swung the sword. Within a moment––– the wind howled. "Great, just what I'm said, Mano-O-Mano!" A fierce shockwave assaulted the area, as the slash flew towards the sky along the path of the blade. The people flying in the air hurried to avoid it, and withdrew from their position. But in the next moment, from a different direction, a light beam with a tremendous output was fired towards the girl. "It hurts...! Why these imagines affected him so much?" He involuntarily covered his eyes. As expected, the beam of light seemed as if it hit an invisible wall in the air above the girl and was stopped. Like a firework exploding in the night sky, it spread apart in all directions, sparkling beautifully. However, as if the light beam had continued, something landed behind Hiroto. "W-What the f*** is going on..." The slash flew towards the sky along the path of the blade. The girls in high-tech armor scattered from the attack but one charged forward. Both of them slashed at each other with their swords. Each time the flying girl attacked, her sword was stopped by a barrier. The mystery girl then cut off parts of the flying girl's armor. Because of this, the flying girl landed beside him and he could see her face. "Hey, hold on, I saw that face never been here before... " ''He muttered the name in shock. A flying girl flicked a glance at Hiroto. ''"You...!" '' A flying girl turned her attention back at the other girl before charging off again. Even though she was surprised, her expression didn't change. However, it was just a bit, but her voice carried a puzzled tone. "...Huh? Wh-What's up with that suit—" Even he himself realized that it was a stupid question, but by that time he had already said it. Overwhelmed by everything that had happened, he didn't even know what he should be worrying about anymore. However, flying girl quickly looked away from Hiroto, towards the girl in the dress. After all, "If you ask me something? No, I am not Laura Bodewig." "Wait! Who the hell is Laura Bodewig!?" But Hiroto's voice couldn't be heard by flying girl. "''I have to stop it... but how?" Hiroto tried to calm her down but it keeps fighting. And suddenly, the mysterious guy jumping toward the ruined town. That guy is a tall, young man with long, black hair and blue eyes. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away from his face. He wears a long, black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Below, he wears black pants and white shoes. He carries his sword beside his waist. "Hey, you two, stop this fighting now!" He shout at the one to his right and his equip the katana-blade while he running, "Why are you two fighting in the first place!?" "Who the hell is he? Is he samurai, or student, or something?" ''Hiroto muttered when he standing. "Y-You again, what are you doing here?!" Flying girl looked at his fiercely. "You... you are here to kill me after all!" the purple armor girl jumped back from him. Flying girl did the same as well. "Look, I'm trying to stop this senseless fighting!" He shout before putting his weapons down the ground. "I won't hurt you! I promise!" "You... really don't want to fight me?" Still pointing her sword at him, the strange girl took a step back. He still felt caution about the other side which she stands. "I se-" Before she can finished, the strange girl disappeared into thin air like she never existed. "Target lost." Flying girl turned her eyes toward him, the sword still in her hand. He got a feeling that he still in danger right now and he slowly reached for his weapons. She charged forward and swing her light saber at him. He got his katana up to blocked her's sword, this action stunned her. "Look! Can't why talk like civilize people?" He asked. "You still someone suspicious." Her response stoic. She soon unleashed several fast slashes with her lightsaber and he still staying on defense. With sweat forming on his forehead, and with the thought that he had to escape from this place, he slowly dragged his body horizontally across the ground. However, at that moment, suddenly the cell phone inside his pocket started ringing with a bright melody. "——!" "——!" That became a signal. "''I can't stay here... Sena is out there somewhere.", Hiroto can't get long enough to they fighting, he is trying to get out of this before it happens. The man and women kicked off the ground at pretty much the same time, clashing right in front of Hiroto. "Gyaaaaaaah!" Faced with the overwhelming wind pressure, Hiroto was mercilessly blown away, fainted after hitting a wall ,and he left the scene... (End theme) XXXXX ''Part 1: 'New Gift' Anti-Bodies Cockpit In the enemy base, Major Vandeluz is having monitor reports from an Intel officer who has brown hair, green hat, and glasses named Leonard. He received the news of the ongoing operation and was shocked to say the least. "Sir, most of the forces have suffered slashes." Leonard reported. "What?! That's impossible! How could a mere foot soldier have cause all this damage?" Vandeluz demanded. ''"I don't know. The battle footage is too unusual for say for certain. But that's the way it looks, sir." ''Leonard replied. Vandeluz then kicks a chair out of frustration and curses himself, "A hand-held anti-Endlave weapon? F*** it! I can't make a good report out of this!" Just then, another voice broke out. "Sir, 2nd lieutenant Daryl Shen, reporting for duty." An Anti-Bodies soldier states to him. Then, a young arrogant teenager in a gray-white pilot suit and light blond hair comes in, he is actually the one who controlled the streamlined Endlave that briefly fought Miyabi. "Second lieutenant Daryl Shen, reporting for duty." "Welcome, soldier. This is a nice surprise. A visit from the Supreme Commander's son. It's an honor to finally meet you. You've certainly live up to your reputation for bravery. Did your father's orders bring you to this post here?" Vandeluz turned his attention to the greeted Daryl. "It's your father-I mean, General Shen's orders to pilot that Endlave." "Nah, I did it by my choice without any thought. I was on my way to deliver a new model Endlave to the operation center. When I heard a battle broke out here, I came here cause it just, I don't know... Sounded fun." Daryl grinned. "Well, we're glad you still grateful for your assistance." Vandeluz said as he raises his arm for a handshake, however, Daryl has second thoughts. "Who the f*** do you think I am? You're expecting me to touch that pig's foot, asshole!" Daryl suddenly lashes out at Vandeluz. "Listen. I'm going to do my rules! If you tell on me, my so called 'father' will hear about this, got it? Get in my way, and I'll report your fat ass to my father." As Daryl leaves the area, he walked away with a twisted smile on his face. Vandeluz, with his hand still out, turned very angry with Daryl as soon as he was out of the room. He begins to growl by clenching his fist and orders his men, ""That little bitch, EXPAND THE SEARCH AREA! Have every civilian be interrogated for question you see." Just then, one of the officers called for Vandeluz. "Sir, incoming communication from headquarters." The Major reached for his communication device and answered the call. "Yes sir." "Major Vandeluz, I heard about how you're receiving some problems on your mission." "I have the situation under control, sir. We are now in the process of..." "I know all about the current state of your situation." Vandeluz reacted in fear as to what this will mean for him. "Don't worry. I know you are not to blame for what is happening to your troops. I have seen the visual logs of the Endlaves that involved one handheld anti-Endlave weapon. I have decided to send you some extra help." "I am aware of the second lieutenant arrival..." "Not him. It's something else. A certain type of bio-weapon we have developed. We have just completed the prototype and think that this battle you are currently engaged in could use something like this to turn the tides. The terrorists already have a weapon that makes your Endlaves seem like second-rate scrap." Major Vandeluz, although intrigued by this information, was a little suspicious about this new development. He had to know if GHQ knows about this prototype weapon. "Sir, if I may ask..." "You may not. What I am sharing with you is level 3A information. The kind that is kept secret by authorities higher than the Supreme Commander of GHQ." Major Vandeluz was stunned by this disclosure. "So, that said: I trust you will keep the involvement of this weapon undisclosed in your reports." "Yes sir. And thank you sir for offering your assistance." The call then cut. One of Major Vandeluz's men called for him. "Major, I am receiving word of an 'incoming package.'" '''XXXXX' Somewhere outside the GHQ Headquarters A pair of helicopters were arriving at the area where the command trailer was located. They were holding a large metal crate, twice of the command trailer, with a little barred square hole like it was carrying an animal. Major Vandeluz stepped outside to see just what was this bio-weapon was. The helicopters landed near where the command trailer was. As they landed the metal crate, they left as soon as they came. The Major's communicator was being called again. The Major assumed it was the same person who told him highly sensitive information. As soon as he answered, he was right. "Do you see it?" Major Vandeluz responded, "Yes sir." "You have been given authorization to utilize that weapon for the purpose of exterminating those terrorists and their new weapon. It will not harm you, your men, or the Endlaves under your command. It has been trained and conditioned to obey the highest authority figures of GHQ. Right now, it will listen to you and your orders. Try not to mess it up." "Yes sir. Understood." Major Vandeluz then saw a card reading slot near the door. The Major took out his command card, swiped it, and waited for clearance. The card-reader recognized his authority and the door started to open vertically. When it fully open, a loud roar was heard. The bio-weapon stepped out. The soldiers were terrified at what they saw. Some of them even raised their rifles at it. Major Vandeluz yelled out, "STOP!! Do not aim your weapons at that thing! I have been given assurance that this creature will not harm us! It will not harm members of GHQ! Headquarters has assured me of that fact!" The soldiers were confused at that last statement made by the Major. They still could help but look in fear of what was in front of them. Major Vandeluz spoke to his soldiers again in an effort to relax the tension they were all feeling. "We have been given this weapon as a means to finally get rid of both the terrorists and the weapon they stole from our superiors within this area! And that is exactly what we are going to do." The Major said with a devious smile on his face. XXXXX Ratatoskr Headquarters/Misuzu's Location; Roppongi Hills/Tokyo, Japan (Cue Mega Man X6 -'' Commander Yammark) Misuzu and Miyabi; who has a bluish-violet hair with a ponytail, a violet/black pilot uniform, and she's standing upright; are talking to Ryoichi on the monitor. Besides the girls, there is another mercenary who is a young boy with black hair (along with a black star-like stripe), pointy ears, and hazel eyes. Like Misuzu, he is a demon of some sort only that he's a kamaitachi named, Zeke. In another location far from the battle, Ryoichi and Shouichi, still exhausted after the fight, were ready to discuss with each other. Inori was nearby, resting after what had happened. Before they started, Ryoichi receives a call from one of his comrades. "Reporting in as ordered, Ryoichi." "Miyabi What's your status?" "Ryoichi, I lost my Endlave." Miyabi reported. "I'm so sorry for that. I take full responsibility!" "Well, That's too bad. I'm disappointed." Ryoichi said. "I gave you an order of using that old model, then stand your ground for 18 minutes. You rose to that task. And yet here you are, but you have claiming your mission was a failure. Still think I failed as a commander?" Miyabi was blushing red in embarrassment over that comment. " '''NO!' That's not it! It's not that at all! I failed you, sir."" Misuzu and Zeke are seen snickering behind. "Just pulling your leg on you. I'm glad you made it back." Ryoichi joked. "Glad you made it through." Ryoichi ended the call. Miyabi felt utter joy from the last thing Ryoichi said. Then Misuzu ruined the moment for her as she teased Miyabi in a playful manner. "Aww, looks like someone has the hots on him." Misuzu joked. "No kidding, she's always like this." Zeke added. "SHUT UP, GUYS!" Miyabi shouts at her friends. (End theme) XXXXX Roppongi Hills/Tokyo, Japan/October 14th, 2016 Ryoichi is seen turning off his communicator and sees Shouichi and the unconscious Asagi lying down. Then, the black-haired songtress wakes up. Shouichi finally recuperated some of his energy and began talking to Ryoichi. (Cue Guilty Crown – Void) "So uh... you finally wake up." Shouichi turned his head to the direction Ryoichi was facing, and saw Asagii up on her feet. Ryoichi said to the girl. "Asagi." Shouichi said. The girl stands up and questioned, "Ryoichi, did I... accomplished the mission?" Ryoichi, however, is not pleased, "No. That makes me disappointed in you." Asagi was visibly hurt by that harsh comment and tone. Shouichi is widened and said, "Hey, don't you think it's harsh? She didn't mean to. A lot of things happened that were out of her control. You can't just say things like that without hearing their side. Maybe it's none of my business, but she did her best for you. Ryoich replied, "I realize that. But the fact of the matter is, she failed to produce results, then she screwed up in a big way, and she made a big mistake, making you use the Void Genome nor ZECTER." "Wait, you mean that container I had?!" Shouichi recalled and he replied, "Well, I had it in my breast pocket when I tried to rescue her from one of the blue robots that tried to kill her. Then, when we found a place to rest and hide, I noticed that it was glowing and then everything went white. I was in this white space, a voice talked to me telling me how to do this." Shouichi closed his eyes to re-enact the visualization technique to summon his belt. Ryoichi looked at Shouichi and saw a glowing circle flowing out of Shouichi and into his left hand was a large belt buckle. "It was like it chose me or something. So, don't blame Asagi at what is really a motherf***ing accident. Emphasis on the bitch-ass''.'" Ryoichi was dumbfounded at both what he saw and heard. The Void Genome acted on its own for some reason and choose him. It had a voice and gave him instructions on how to summon his own Void. Ryoichi had many questions in his mind. The biggest one was 'why him?' "That Void Genome that Asagi held was supposed to be for me to use, but you have it inside of you." Ryoichi said as he continued. "The vial that you held was one of these seven enhanced prototypes that cultivated by Sephira Genomics. This grants the host the Power of the Insectoids. It analyze intron sequences and extracting the power within them by manifesting them into Void." "What's a Void, and what's ZECTER?" Shouichi asked. "It's what you're holding in your hand. It's an idea given a physical form. They're made from a person's heart, such as that long sword you used from Asagi called the Singer's Sword. The technology of these Void Genomes can even expose Armored Frame System. That belt buckle you're holding is your Void. Each person has their own unique version. Void technology has already gained some momentum in attaining godhood. That is what's in your hand when you summoned the ZECTER while using the belt." "My left hand..?" Shouichiichi said as he looks at the black symbol appearing again. "And you just obtained its latest achievement and the power. That means you can never go back to your former life. You now have the obligation to help desperate lives in need." Ryoichi makes it clear to Shouichi. "From now on, you're one and fight... with us." Shouichi felt like a heavy weight had placed itself on his shoulders. Reeling in disbelief, Shouichi said the first thing that came to mind. "Wait, what-?!" Shu cried out as Gai suddenly grabs him by the collar. Morning arrives as the sun appears in basking them. The blond leader states his cold words to the innocent boy. "Just remember this, Shouichi Ounuma. You have two choices: you can either wait to be selected out of this world to this hellhole, or you can survive by learning how to adapt make the biggest change of your life, not YOUR ASS..." Ryoichi then throws Shouichi down to the floor. The schoolboy has a lot of thoughts inside his mind, especially seeing Asagi thinking as well. Then, Ryoichi's earpiece was receiving a call from one of his comrades. (End theme) Just then, Ryoichi has gotten a report from someone, "Virsago, what's wrong?" "RYOICHI! Something's gone wrong!" "Calm down and tell me what went wrong." "Well for one thing, there's some sort of monster rampaging around the area, sniffing around for our comrades and then killing them. It's already got six of them and looking for more. Thankfully it stopped right now. One of the GHQ Endlaves called it back to its boss or something?" Ryoichi was shocked at this update. "Another thing is that the whitecoats have already quarantined the underground lot in Area 14." "The underground lot?" "Word got out that it was a safe spot. There's about 100 people trapped in there. And our problems don't stop there. That new model that thrashed Miyabi belongs to 'Kill'em all' Daryl. And the cherry on top of that shit sundae is that monster I told you about is near where the whitecoats are keeping all those people." "Things could get tricky then." Ryoichi looked at the situation. "So this is the challenge at hand." '''XXXXX ''Part 2: Revolt against GHQ' Block 14 ''(Cue Attack on Titan - Rittai Kidou) In another location, another mercenary with spiky brown hair and bronze yellow stripes is using his binoculars to see the incident. He report to his boss, "It's getting worse, Ryoichi. There are people in white uniforms going inside the Block 14 underground parking." "A refugee camp?" "Yeah." Visargo said. "They think its safe, but hundreds are caught quickly. And also-" From the area where the Anti-Bodies are holding the hostages, Daryl has appeared. "It's that asshole who took Miyabi down, Daryl Shen." XXXXX Ratatoskr Headquarters/Command Center Descending downstairs, Shouichi, Asagi, and Ryoichi went into a ruined library where a number of people belonging to Ryoichi's group were waiting. A huge banner of Ratatoskr's symbol which is a red coffin is seen behind them. Ryoichi then said to himself, "The Kaleidoscope, huh?" The rest of the mercenaries, such as Kenzaki, Miyabi, Misuzu, Takizawa, and Zeke appear as well. A young girl named, Kyouko, is happily seen with a tablet set. Besides humans, there are also those that are based on a group of Ratatoskr, which characters were still active. They wanted to know what is the next move is concerning this new information they just got. Virsago; who is long, grey haired bespectacled man relayed the following update to Ryoichi. "It's bad. The situation is untenable. The disparity between our forces and theirs is too great. Even without the enemy's bioweapon, we're literary outgunned and outnumbered. A rescue mission is simply too dangerous." Shouichi was impressed with Ryoichi's talent at leadership, and then Kenzaki proclaims, "As expected, Ryoichi, this is absurd. Considering the differences to rescue any of these hostages, I suggested we retreat." Ryoichi replied his second-in-command, "Nah, we can't overlook this. Anyway, not the first time, we'll surrender." Then the leader of Ratatoskr turn to announce to his cohorts below, "This is a crucial intervention, we're going to defeat the Anti-Bodies, and rescue the innocent people at the fort. Furthermore, we're going public, this won't be like any convert operation that we've had so far." Then, Ryoichi raises his right arm with his fist clench at the end of his speech. "We, the Spectre 0, will seize this moment, and make Ratatoskr's public knowledge known to the world! All the hard work will pay off AND GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" The freedom fighters cheered at that announcement, feeling energized to change the world and bellowed at Ryoichi's inspiring speech before he discussed with him about this change. "Yay!" Misuzu cried out. Kyouko happily shouts. Miyabi and Takizawa smiled. Zeke simply grins. XXXXX Block 14 "Alright!" Virsago said to himself in his location. XXXXX Ratatoskr Headquarters/Command Center "This is unexpected, but it's too early for that." Kenzaki stated. Everyone else is cheering Ryoichi's name. Shouichi is awed of how Ryoichi is respected to his faction. He has everything that Shouichi doesn't have, yet thinks if he wants to follow him. Shouichi: "Are you sure about this Ryoichi? If so, I may have to prepare a script for this." Ryoichi: "One last thing!" Ryoichi's fighters stopped cheering to hear what he has to say. "You may have heard about the bio-weapon that GHQ has on a leash." Ryoichi accessed the visual data, and put it on the big computer monitor overlooking them all. All the people in the room were visibly shocked at what they saw. It was large, brown, overly muscular with coral-like spikes sticking out from his back and the side of his head. The face and head were like that of a deer with sharp fangs in its mouth. It had large two-fingered claws with somewhat stunted legs. It walked and ran around like a gorilla. And it was at the beck and call of GHQ, their most hated foes. Needless to say, everybody was speechless. "Now you know what we are up against. However, I would not lead you into a losing battle. If GHQ thinks this creature is the answer to their prayers, then we will shatter that delusion of theirs with a jack-of-all-trades of our own. May I introduce to all of you Shouichi Ounuma." Ryoichi then turns to Shouichi and said, "So Shou, what's your answer?" Shouichi walked forward in front of everyone so that they all can get a look at him. Everyone was confused to say the least. At first glance, he doesn't look strong at all. This question popped into their collective thoughts, 'how can this kid be a match against that monster?' Shouichi was feeling nervous. Ryoichi broke the uneasy silence. "I know what you're all thinking. However it's what he can do that will change your opinion of the matter. Go ahead, Shou. Show everyone here what you can do." With that, Shouichi closed his eyes. A rhinoceros beetle-like machine appeared on his chest and out came crystal streams to form his belt buckle. Shouichi opened his eyes and placed the belt buckle on his waist. Shouichi spoke to get people to understand what he is using right now. "This is my Void. The Belt. It used with this thing. It's called a ZECTER, which any human host have to use this." Shouichi then yelled out, "HENSHIN!" : "Henshin!" : ―Transformation announcement When he place the Kabuto Zecter on his belt slot, the green-screening upload through Shouichi's head and it turns into Masked Form, the horn beetle armor which clearly resembles pupa low offensive capabilities. Everyone of Ryoichi's fighters were amazed at what they saw. To some of them, Shouichi's armored appearance reminded them of the heroic figures they adored when they were children. In the crowd were Miyab and Misuzu. They remembered that guy from the green Endlaves visual logs before it was destroyed. Ryoichi then spoke out, "As you can see, Our enemies will know that we refuse to be docile targets." (End theme) XXXXX Outside Block 14 (Cue Combichrist - Sent to Destroy) Meanwhile, three command trailers were stationed at where the 100 residents were hiding. GHQ and the Anti-Bodies are guarding the place alongside the hostages. However, there is a secret passage that Shouichi and Asagi crawl through the vents. Apparently, Ryoichi order them to do so as a big plan to accomplish this mission. Nearby was an entrance to the ventilation shafts. Shouichi and Asagi were crawling. Asagi was ahead with Shouichi behind him, while Asagi keeps crawling while Shouichi is behind her, but the boy blushes as he stares at Asagi's panties. "Wow~ she's so sexy~" ''Shouichi muttered while crawling. When they keep crawling, Shouichi notices the men with the white uniforms holding the hostages. Alongside the Anti-Bodies is Daryl. "Who are these men in white uniforms?" Shouichi questions Ryoichi. "''The Special Virus Disaster Response Bureau, also known as the Anti-Bodies, were granted unilateral authority to diagnose people as symptomatic and exterminate them in the name of security. A special department that prevents viral disasters called the Anti-Bodies." Ryoichi said in his communicator. "They have the authority to declare someone who's infected, and exterminate them based on their judgment." Shouichi and Asagi make it outside to a hiding point behind the debris. "Alright, don't move from there until my next orders." As Shouichi and Asagi hide, they witness in horror as Daryl and other Anti-Bodies are executing some of the hostages with their guns. Looking through it, Shouichi witnessed a brutality committed by one of the GHQ soldiers. He was beating up a civilian who was minding his own business. The soldier kept on beating him like a pinata. "TELL ME WHO YOUR LEADER IS! Spill your guts, or I will." Shouichi was horrified as to what was happening in front of him. One of the men in charge of the safety of his country was acting like a bloodthirsty bully and was getting away with it. Shouichi then remembered what Ryoichi said to him about the Anti-Bodies. "What the f***l-?!" Shouichi witnessed in shocked. "This is the enemy in front of you, Shouichi." Ryoichi said. "GHQ is nothing but showing their true colors. You understand the reality of this world?" Shouichi and Asagi eventually got out of the shaft and hid somewhere where soldiers would not find them. However, they were near where very wrong human rights violations were happening. Near their location was a group of men being blindfolded, their hands behind their heads, and kneeling down on the ground. A woman was begging the soldiers to let her husband go. Her child wanted to go to the bathroom. Daryl Shen was walking by, sniffing a flower. He said, in a dramatic, sarcastic way, "What a tragic spectacle. My heart weighs heavy." The woman noticed Daryl walking and went to him, hoping for any kind of mercy. She went to the wrong guy. "Officer, please. Spare my husband's life." The woman grabbed Daryl in the arm. Daryl instantly turned mad and beat her off. "LET GO OF ME, YOU FILTHY HAG! What, you trying to infect me?! SACK OF C***!" Shouichi was instantly nauseous at their cruelty, and further remembered Ryoichi's explanation of the Anti-Bodies. "The lynch-pin of GHQ's public security. Their sharpest, and sadistic fang. They show no mercy to anybody, regardless of innocence or guilt. This is the enemy we are trying to fight, Shou. An enemy that has no problems with genocide." XXXXX Anti-Bodies Cockpit In the command trailer, Major Vandeluz observes the actions the Anti-Bodies brought. He had issued an order. Vandeluz: "Keep killing them all until Ratatoskr shows their scrawny asses! KICK'EM IN THE ASSES~!!" Combatmen: "Sir, there's a-" Vandeluz: "No questions. Just get it done. Execute every one of them." XXXXX Ratatoskr Headquarters/Command Center "They're all in their position, Ryoichi." Kenzaki stated. "The last part of this mission lies in that boy's actions." "Ryoichi!" both Zeke and Misuzu cried out. XXXXX At the site near where Shouichi and Asagi were hiding, the soldiers were ready to fire on unarmed civilians. Daryl ready to kill a mother while her child was watching. The child cried out for its mother. "Your child is irritating me. He thinks you'll protect him just because you gave birth to him." Shouichi looked at what was happening and was in disbelief of it. Usually these kinds of atrocities happen in less civilized parts of the world or in the more savage aspects of human history. But this was happening in his own country. Inside of Shouichi was festering indignation. If he was a regular person, all he could do was watch in horror to what was happening in front of him. But he was a Kamen Rider. He now stands for something better than this. In Ratatoskr's Intercom System, various voices were overlapping with each other, but they all had the same intent: they have to rescue those people. By then, shots were finally fired. Innocent people died at the whims of homicidal maniacs. Ryoichi finally makes the decision and gave the ordered, "LAUNCH THE OPERATION!" Nearby multi-missile launchers, owned by Ratatoskr, fired all their missiles. They were aimed at the command trailer where Major Vandleuz was located. The Major, however, was ready for any possible retaliation. XXXXX Outside Block 14 Takizawa announce, "Time to launch the missiles." Two barrels of missiles then fire up to the sky. XXXXX Meanwhile with Shouichi and Asagi's location, both are waiting for Ryoichi's signal. "The mission has started." Shouichi said to himself. Then Asagi touches Shouichi's hand. "Are you okay with this, Shou?" Shouichi turns towards Asagi, "Is this really all his idea?" "Yes." Asagi nodded. XXXXX Daryl notices the missiles in the sky and smirks. "Here it comes, a full of shit..." XXXXX Anti-Bodies Cockpit "Missiles are approaching!" Vandeluz ordered his men. "So they're making a move. Send out the Inves! Get ready to battle and make him to intercept them!! I want those terrorists dead or alive." The Inves saw the incoming missiles aimed at the command trailer. It let out a roar that let out a sonic boom that exploded the incoming missiles mid-air. Daryl saw what was happening and wanted to join in on the fun. But just before he stepped into his pod, he felt an electric shock surging all around his body before he fell unconscious. It was the little robot on wheels that Misuzu owned. However, this time, it was not controlled by Misuzu. XXXXX GHQ's Laser Cannons appear and shoot down the missiles. XXXXX Ryoichi and Zeke have taken notice at this. "That weapon is merely an obstacle." Zeke stated to his boss. "Virsago!" Ryoichi ordered in his communicator. XXXXX Virsago is seen driving a military jeep in distracting Daryl's Endlave, which is called the Daedalus, and other Endlave Gautiers. Apparently, all of these robots are remotely controlled by Daryl and other Anti-Bodies in Block 14. "You're the decoy, try to keep these Endlaves from the enemy troops." Ryoichi said. "Remember to keep a distance from them." "I've been waiting for this!" Virsago cried out. "Bring it on, Daryl!" XXXXX "Takizawa, your squad is ready!" The large man is seen holding a GHQ guard around his neck. "Yes, sir." XXXXX "The suppressions are all set!" Zeke gives the communication, "All those Endlaves need 7 more to reach the predetermined distance." XXXXX Shouichi heard the nearby noises and knew the operation had started. Shouichi then remembered what Ryoichi had told him a few moments ago. "Here's the plan, Shou. Alpha team will strike first with a long-range attack, luring the enemy Endlaves away from the enemy camps as far as they can. Once their destination point is reached, Charlie team will take down any remaining troops." As Ryoichi was walking down the road that led to the enemy camp, Misuzu announced that all mission parameters were met with success. Hologram Hub Misuzu has her hands full in helping her team. "Miyabi, are you ready?!" the nekomata called to her friend. XXXXX Miyabi is seen inside a cockpit that formerly remote controlled her old Endlave, but she's doing it for Misuzu's plan, "Leave it to me!" XXXXX Under Misuzu's actions, a sudden swarm of camera-pods with insect traits just appear in parachutes. "All checkpoints secure. Better take care of my sexy chick Mya~." Miyabi began to do her part and mobilized all her wheeled droids to their designated locations. Meanwhile, the enemy Endlaves were still following one of Alpha teams' convoys leading them away from their base. Misuzu read the data and reported it to Ryoichi. "Targets have reached destination point." "Now!" said Ryoichi. All the droids that Miyabi was controlling have activated and begun to act on Misuzu's commands. All but one. The Endlaves that were following Alpha team's convoy were suddenly given the command to abort.The pilots of the GHQ Endlaves were told that their camp is under possible attack as multiple weapons were locked onto them and they were too many to shield by themselves, even with the Inves's assistance. xxxxx In Virsago's location, the Daedalus continues his pursuit on him. "Bring it!" Daryl's voice is heard inside the mech as it tries to leap above the jeep in attempt to fire, "I'm going to f***ing smash you!" Virsago's replied, "See ya' later, my motherf***ing friendly..." xxxxx Hologram Hub "The target has reached Line D!" Misuzu cried out. XXXXX "Ready when you are!" Zeke said. XXXXX "Now!" Ryoichi ordered. XXXXX Misuzu's camera-pods flash many red lights at Vandeluz's cockpit and Daryl's Endlave. "What the hell?!" Daryl voice cried out as his Steiner as and the other Endlaves become malfunctioned due to the lights. Elsewhere, this cause Daryl's mind to go unconscious. XXXXX Anti-Bodies Cockpit "We're locked down?!" Vandeluz growled. Suddenly, Ratatoskr announces something on the monitor by Zeke's voice, "An announcement for the Anti-Bodies, we're the Spectre 0, release the hostages and surrender at once." "Like b**** we would." Vandeluz sneered. "We will never surrender to you terrorists assholes!" (End theme) Major Vandeluz was furious at this turn of events. Just then, a voice was heard on their intercom. "I am calling to Major Vandeluz, commander of GHQ's Anti-Body squadron number three. We are the Ratatoskr. Release the hostages and surrender. If you will comply, you will live." One of the comm officers asked the Major, "What do we do, sir? How will we respond?" Major Vandeluz shrugged and snorted in assurance, "We're holding the trump card in this game." The Major then held a radio receiver and made the following announcement on the intercom. "Attention terrorists. We will never agree to your demands. If you do not withdraw all your forces, we will unleash the bio-weapon known as the Inves on those people underground. Show yourselves, and we will refrain from doing so. We also demand to meet your leader. Bring us the headtaker of your little parlor." As the GHQ Inves made its way back to the command trailer Major Guin was in, the Major went outside. He saw the Inves on standby for his next set of order from him. Things were quiet for a while until a voice and some footsteps were heard. "I'm the one in charge." XXXXX Outside Block 14 Vandeluz went outside and bellows, "Where's your freaking boss?!" "I'm the one in charge!" Ryoichi's voice is heard in getting his attention. Footsteps are heard. "F*** THIS S***, you've goon be trashed!" Vandeluz fear of those Ratatoskr when he's holding trigger button. The remaining Gautiers that are not affect by Misuzu's camera pods, GHQ and Anti-Bodies all raise their weapons at the source. Shouichi is still hiding as he hears Ryoichi coming to action. Zeke and his squad raise their weapons at once. XXXXX (Cue Guilty Crown – Basileus) Ryoichi stepped forward and made himself known. The Inves growled at his presence. The soldiers aimed their rifles at him. Ryoichi's fighters were watching the whole thing from afar. Ryoichi then reaches the top of a building, coming face to face with Vandeluz below. This is one brave man facing a group of oppositions. Major Vandeluz broke the silence by speaking out to Ryoichi. "Spectre 0, Ratatoskr, that's a kind of sinister name you've picked out for yourselves." Vandeluz insulted. "The world as it is right now only offers two choices. To live or die." Ryoichi said with determination. "The only law the world recognizes is survival of the fittest. Mankind has the opportunity to adapt and change. Because of that, we will always offer funeral songs for those who selected out. Hence, our name. It signifies that we will always be singing. That is the reason for our survival since ten years ago." Major Vandeluz could not believe the gall of this guy and snorted in condescension. "You don't seem to understand for your speech.The power we possess allows us to decide the selection process here. Now you have something of ours. A dangerous genetic weapon. We want it back." Vandeluz said. "Now tell us where's the secret weapon your hiding?!" "Sorry. This is the first time hearing about it." Then, GHQ brings out laser cannons above to target at the leader of Spectre 0. "You have 10 seconds, or else your good as dead!" Vandeluz bellowed. Ryoichi simply smirks at the death threat. XXXXX As Shouichi watches, he hesitantly said, "All of these people will die if I screw up." However, Asagi grabs Shouichi's hands and place it on her chest as it glows, "Believe me Shou, you can do it, because I belong to you now." Shouichi begins to know what he must do and take action. XXXXX "10! 9! 8!" Vandeluz fiercely count with the remote to fire. Shouichi rushes with the Stinger's Sword (Kabuto Zecter's Personnal Equipment) to the location where Daryl is, and then he cuts it through. "7! 6!" Daryl then wakes up to see Shouichi scanning his chest. The blond haired man screams in pain as Shouichi gets his Void, the Kaleidoscope. Daryl then looks strange. "5! 4! 3!" Shouichi rushes with the Kaleidoscope at hand to reaches Ryoichi's location. Once there, he aims it at the laser cannons. Meanwhile, Vandeluz mutters, "If it's doesn't work, or target any direction, I will release my monster!" (End theme) XXXXX ''Part 3: Save anyone, save them all'' ?''' "What the heck?!" Hiroto got up and look around to found himself in a bed which was in a strange room. "Where am I?!" Hiroto demanded. But he wasn't alone here... A woman with long paled yellow hair tied into a short ponytail and wearing a military uniform and a blue jacket, there was bags under her eyes looked at him curiously. "Who are you...? And where am I?" He asked. The woman introduced herself, "I am the chief assistance of Specter 4, Kazuha Aragaki." "Last thing I remember... Hold on a sec! Where's my family and Sena? "Calm down, there is someone who wants to talk to you." Kazuha said. "But I need-" "You need to stay calm," she said placed her hand on his shoulder. Soon Hiroto followed Kazuha through series of corridors with metallic doors and windowpanes. Hiroto look around and wonder where he was... "I've brought the boy here, vice commander." "Good work." The taller guy standing beside the captain's seat gave a light bow like a butler. He had wide black hair and a Korean look. And he holding an European sword while he standing. "Hello. I am the Vice Commander here, Soujiro Munakata. Nice to meet you." "Hiroto Tonomachi, nice to meet you too." Hiroto bowed. "Commander, Analysis Officer Aragaki has returned." The captain's seat which had its back facing them, a low groan was heard, while it slowly rotated around. And then. "-I welcome you. Welcome, to Blue King's Territory." A voice which Hiroto's ears and he will never be the same. Stood before him was wearing black ribbon on her head and a crimson military uniform on her shoulders. In her mouth is a lollipop. Hiroto could mistake her face anyway. He has seen her face every day... "I though you were Sena, right, and why would you wearing like this?" Hiroto exclaimed. "Who's Sena? I'm Kotori, K-O-T-O-R-I!" said by her. "Oh, Kotori? Yeah, sorry about that. But where's my parents and friends? I want to see find her." "Hmm... I'll explain, listen first and ask later." Kotori said with a smirk. '''XXXXX '''''Meanwhile, outside Block 14/9:42 JNT (Cue Guilty Crown – Basileus/Resumed) "5! 4! 3!" Shouichi rushes with the Kaleidoscope at hand to reaches Ryoichi's location. Once there, he aims it at the laser cannons. "2! 1! TIMES UP!" Vandeluz presses the remote that hundreds of lasers all fire at the confident Ryoichi. As they are about to kill him, Shouichi uses Daryl's void in creating a barrier that reflects all the lasers. "WHAT?!" Vandeluz cried out in shocked. This cause the lasers to destroy GHQ and the Anti-Bodies' forces such as their Endlaves, the lasers then reaches a terrified Vandeluz as they evaporate him. The explosions are cleared to signify that the enemy is defeated. (End theme) XXXXX Major Vandeluz have a last words, "YOU ASSHOLES, WHY WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU RUIN MY SECRET WEAPON, MY PRECIOUS, MY MONEY, MY PETS AND MY SAMPLES!! IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU MOTHERF***R!! AND... who did this?" "Oh you mean this." Just then, motorcycle sounds were heard. Then came Shouichi in a blue hoodie with the hood covering his face and was riding a white and red motorcycle with a rhinoceros beetle theme in a red background on the front. He did some doughnuts (it's when you make skid marks in a circle) on the pavement. Everybody watched as Shouichi eventually stopped. When the smoke cleared, the Major looked at the hooded figure. He laughed. "Do you honestly think that lanky wimp can contend with us?" The Major laughed some more. "Hey, I just got an idea. My new best friend here is looking a little hungry. Maybe he'll be a good snack." Ryoichi looked at the Major like he committed a huge mistake. "Well you know the saying. Big things come in small packages." While Ryoichi looked on, he wondered where did Shouichi get that blue hoodie and motorcycle. 'He certainly didn't have it those with him before. So who was it that gave those things to him?' XXXXX (Earlier) Shouichi and Asagi were on their way to the next assigned location of Ryoichi plan. They had to be there before GHQ will eventually make the demand to see Ryoichi personally. As they made to the spot. Shouichi noticed Misuzu's little robot, VECTOR. It was waiting for both of them to arrive. Shouichi wondered if this was part of Ryoichi's plan and that he sent it to make sure that his plan stayed on track. "Hey there. How do you like that power of yours?" VECTOR spoke, but not in either Misuzu's or Ryoichi's voice. It was the same voice that spoke to Shouichi in the white space that told him how to summon his own Void. Asagi listened to the whole thing as Shu spoke to the voice. Shouichi: "It's you. You're that voice that spoke to me when..." Misuzu: "The Void Genome choose you, right?" Shouichi was shocked. It was as if he could read his mind. Misuzu: "I been looking at your progress with how you've been handling your own Void. I am impressed so far." Shouichi: "So far?" Misuzu: "Yeah. Here's the double truth, GHQ gots this huge freak at its command. You've probably seen it. It's ready to kill with absolute ferocity. What you got might take down a few of those enemy mechs, but against that thing, you got no chance." Shouichi then remembered the image Ryoichi showed to everyone and agreed that the ZECTER he has is not enough. He began to feel discouraged from this realization. Asagi put her hand to console Shouichi. VECTOR spoke further. "Don't look so down, man. That's why I'm here. I gots you a present." VECTOR reached back into its head that acts as storage and pulled out a Photon Indicator. It was Clock-Up Holder with the markings that read 'ZT-05.' VECTOR gave it to Shouichi. "You're gonna need this. It's a..." "Clock-Up-type Indicator." Shouichi said instinctively. Misuzu: "So you know what it is, do ya?" Shouichi: "Maybe. I just don't know where, though." Misuzu: "Well, before I leave you to your 'business,' here's two more gifts I have for ya." VECTOR out another ZECTER and a blue coat. The other ZECTER was a bit bigger, an hemisphere-shaped shaft and had a steering on the front, it is refference like TRON Legacy's vehicles. And it had the sign 'ZTX-01,' even though it was a bit small to read. The blue coat had a hoodie. On the back of it was an Japanese-style emblem. It featured a Unicorn's head, a sword across the emblem. VECTOR spoke again. "Now, I assume you know what this is." It held the 'shaft' with the wheel on front. Shouichi nodded no. "Well then. Gives me the pleasure of explaining things for once. This is a ZEXTENDER (which means, ZECTER and EXTENDER). This one turns into a motorcycle called the 'Kabuto Extender.' Thought you might need a flashy entrance since you're a superhero now." "Thanks, but why give me this hoodie?" Shouichi asked. "So you could hide your face before you transform. Sure you can go in fully armored, but where's the 'wow factor' in that? I mean, your leader has a way of making impressions. I just thought you could make one of your own. If you wanted." Shouichi then looked at the blue hoodie and decided to wear it. He gave Asagi his school coat to hold and put on the hood to cover his face. Asagi then received the signal. "Shouichi, it's time." Shouichi then run and activated the ZEXTENDER. The ZEXTENDER unraveled and expanded into a motorcycle. The VECTOR spoke one last time in the voice that spoke to Shouichi before. "Good luck, kid. Be kick ass anyway you can." As Shouichi watches, he hesitantly said, "All of these people will die if I screw up." However, Asagi grabs Shouichi's hands and place it on her chest as it glows, "Believe me Shou, you can do it, because I belong to you now." Shouichi begins to know what he must do and take action. Shouichi remembered that phrase before, but before he could talk to the voice again, VECTOR wheeled its way to Misuzu before Shouichi could say anything. Shouichi then rode on his bike to the place where Ryoichi's plan told him to go. Then, he helds Kabuto Zecter to push the center button to become a Stinger's Sword perform he rides. And then, he rushes with the Stinger's Sword to the location where Daryl is, and then he cuts it through the wall and Daryl then wakes up to see Shouichi scanning his chest. The blond haired man screams in pain as Shouichi gets his Void, the Kaleidoscope. Daryl then looks strange. Shouichi rushes with the Kaleidoscope at hand to reaches Ryoichi's location. Once there, he aims it at the laser cannons. And it's detonate to make a smokescreen. XXXXX (Cue Fripside - Only my Railgun (Instrumental)) The soldiers looked at the hooded Shouichi as they thought less of him. Shouichi, however, was focused on the fight that was going to happen. He summoned his Kabuto Zecter and placed it on his waist. The Major and all his men watched as to what was going to happen next. Shouichi reached for his pocket for his Clock-Up Indicator to get things started. He then began his transformation sequence. "Henshin!" : "Henshin!" : ―Transformation announcement Major Vandeluz and his men were dumbfounded by what they saw. It was unlike anything they have ever seen before. The Major, however, deduced that hooded person with the motorcycle has the genetic weapon his superiors ordered him to retrieve. He then said, "I see. I guess I have to tell my superiors that the weapon has fallen into enemy hands and that the whole thing was a failure. But before I do that, I have to complete my other objective. Never leave a job undone." The Major then snapped his fingers, and the Inves that was on standby charged to fight and kill Shouichi. Shouichi readied Kabuto Kunai Gun and yelled, "BRING IT ON!" Shouichi charged at the rampaging Inves. The Inves lunged a big punch at Shouichi. He went flying and landed hard on some pre-existing rubble. Shouichi remarked in his delirium, "Now that was a mean right hook." Major Vandeluz laughed at the rider. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS PUSSY IS SOMETHING I SHOULD BE FEARING?!!" The Major laughed some more. Ryoichi remained stoic. Shouichi got up and tried to regain his senses. The Inves went for the attack again. Shouichi regained his senses and saw the Inves going at him. He blocked the Kabuto Kunai Gun (Axe mode) before Inves taking off. The force-field appear to block their attack that was still on Shouichi's block. The Inves punched Shouichi again, but the force-field deflected the punch. The Inves went for the KO punch again, but Shouichi then gave the force-field on his axe a literal block further to deflect the punch and sent the Inves tripping backwards. It will disappear when power down. Shouichi saw the Inves recovering from that attack. He then recharge the Kabuto Kunai Gun before finishng move. As the Inves charged again towards Shouichi, he swings his sword and the resulting energy slash severely cut the Inves deep in the chest and upper arm with the energy slash. Major Vandeluz and his men were astounded at the power this armored warrior possessed. This made the Major clench his trap shut tight. Ryoichi grinned and said out loud, "Are you telling me that this defective example of genetic engineering is the best you can do?" The Major had a grin on his face and said, "I'd watch what you're calling defective." Everyone witnessing the fight saw the Inves regenerating its wound. Shouichi then realized that the voice on Misuzu's VECTOR was right. Shouichi needed to take things to the next level if he wanted to win this fight. He then flips the "horn" on the Kabuto Zecter, like a switch, the armor starts to break and making the sleeker Rider Form. : "Cast Off: Change Beetle!" : ―Transformation announcement for Rider Form When the lever were pushed, the pieces of armor went flying off in little parts straight towards the Inves. A horn appendage looking like a Japanese rhino beetle's horn rose up from his chest armor and locked in place in the middle, bisecting the visor as well. Shouichi began to detach the gun barrel it a little to get the feel of it. He then turned his attention to the Inves which finished regenerating its wounds. The Inves then began the attack and ran towards Shouichi. He then jumps and slice his Kunai at the Inves's face and the Inves was taken down. It slash again only to feel the ninja-style slash into its face again. Attacks were slicng left and right with the Inves growing exhausted and Shouichi gaining the upper hand. This made Ryoichi confident while the GHQ Major was feeling angry and nervous at the same time. Shouichi thought it was time to finish this battle. Shouichi then pressing the buttons on the Kabuto Zecter's "legs"... : "1, 2, 3''': '''Rider Kick!" : ―Finisher announcement and the horn to its original position allows Shouichi to charge his attack until he flips its horn once for a finishing blow. Shouichi jumped to kick it before it came down to the ground. The lightning expanded until it lodged itself on the Inves's head. When the kick landed, Shouichi bounced backwards a bit as the Inves turned into a piece of parts slices. The slices were falling towards the GHQ command trailer and Major Vandeluz yelled in fear before he and all his men were destroyed in the ensuing explosion. (End theme) XXXXX In the aftermath of the mission, Ratatoskr is seen cleaning up the mess, there was smoke and fire, but the extensive damage could still be seen. Daryl and the remaining GHQ forces have escape, but could not located the silver Endlave he was piloting, in which Miyabi has found the Daedalus in putting to good use. Shouichi, while still in his armor, seen the blue skies what he did and was taken aback by it. The sun shined bright over the people in the area, grateful they were able to survive this horrible day and live to see the sun shine in all its glory. Asagi was somewhere else, singing a song in a hopeful tone. Shouichi heard a voice. (Cue Metal Gear OST - The Best is Yet To Come) "You've done well." He turned around and saw Ryoichi talking to him. Ryoichi: "You've moved past your fear to do the right thing, and saved a lot of lives in the process. Qualities that define a hero. You should be proud of that, Shou." Shouichi: "Hey, thanks for your operation was success because I don't know about the thing, that's all." Ryoichi: "It's okay, but I have a new guests waiting for you." One of them see the civilians are freed thanks to the school boy's actions. "This is the people you saved." Ryoichi said. "In fact, our new supporters have good expectations to see you." "Wait." Shouichi questioned. "Who is this guy?" "I'm so happy to meet you, my dear!" a boy's voice is heard. Shouichi and Ryoichi then see one man magician appearing. He is the same ones that witness yesterday's events: Haruto. Shouichi: "But, is this your brother?" Ryoichi: "No, he is the one who fought against GHQ Soldiers to save innocent people at Raizen District." Shouichi: "What do you mean, my friends are in the school?" Ryoichi: "Perfect answer, Shou. Anyway, you have earned your memories when what your feeling." Shouichi: "Well look at that, you have a smaller kid, Ryo. He was a―" Ryoichi: "Wizard." Shouichi: "You gotta be kidding, right?" Ryoichi: "He's the real Wizard." The black-haired boy introduces himself. "My name is Haruto! Please to meet you!" he smiled amicably. Ryoichi then added, "Apparently, this beings came from 'the house'. The mystical power have been recently given him to 'the power of hope', in which they secretly guide our progress. Now that you're here, it seems they decide to be more active. Who knows, you might try using their Voids." "Well." Shouichi chuckled sheepishly. "I just did what you told me to do so." Shouichi looked at Ryoichi like he was grateful for his kind words. Ryoichi then raises his right arm with a firm smile. Behind him are Ratatoskr: The left side shows Haruto, Virsago and Kenzaki. The right side shows Asagi, Miyabi, Misuzu, Takizawa, and Zeke. "Join us, Shouichi." Ryoichi offered. "With your abilities, we can do greater good. You have the power to make a major difference if you come with us. You have potential waiting for you." After a brief hesitation, the student knows that he wants to be a hero his own second chance. Shouichi eventually smiles and shakes Ryoichi's hand, the two conflicting emotions that he felt before were back. On one hand, he wanted to take the offer because being a Kamen Rider was something he knew he to do, and believed Ryoichi and his band of freedom fighters can help him there. On the other hand, we wanted to decline because he did not see himself as an adventurer. He decided to make a temporary compromise within himself. But that meant sooner or later, he would have to make a large decision. One that would shape his future, accepting his offer to join Ratatoskr. "So, where can I start?" (End theme) XXXXX ''Epilogue: Meeting a new Neighborhood'' (Cue Supercell – Departures) XXXXX ? In a mysterious area, where the place has full of messed, blood-splatters are every rooms and two sinister figures are staying in the room. One is a woman with tall woman with long blonde hair, a yellow catlike eyes, wears knee socks, high heel sandals and opera gloves, and a nudity woman. She spoke to some Americans over the phone while she sitting on the chair. The other looks like Kazusa Mikazuki (only a long-haired girl with a same name, not this one), except with an evil presence that she attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, and a purple scarf around her neck while she sitting above the pond. "Well what do you know?" The woman stated. "About the Power of the Insectoids." "Tehehe. This looks so interesting." The 'Kazusa' proclaimed. The woman then added. "He will surely help my plans for the Adam and Eve." XXXXX Raizen High School/Class 4-A/October 14th, 2016 Hours after Shouichi's involvement with Ratatoskr and some mysterious magician, comes another beautiful day at school. Shouichi is seen sitting in his desk with thought as to what had happened inside his mind. "I wonder, now that I join them, what's the next step in becoming a hero?" Just then, the homeroom teacher gives an announced that a new transfer student was joining their class, "Students, we have a new transfer in our class." The whole class gasped with some of the male students comment on her good looks. Shouichi looked up and could not believe his eyes. "Please come in." The 'transfer student' goes inside the class, revealing to be Asagi Kohinata! She's now wearing a Raizen student uniform. "Everyone, this is Kohinata Asagi." The students are surprise to see the famous singer around. He stood up, flabbergasted. Asagi looked at him. Shouichi's reaction is quite shocking of seeing her and stands up saying, "No way, I seriously didn't see it coming or just a real." Asagi replied, slightly tilting her head left, she replies, "Of course it isn't, why would not?" (End theme) XXXXX Next Episodes: An Unwilling People End gallery 02 XXXXX Category:Death Are Lives